My True Self - GakupoxKaito fanfic
by AkikoKamui97
Summary: Meiko adalah kekasih pertama Kaito. tapi karena kecerobohannya


MY TRUE SELF [Kaito x Meiko, Gakupo x bini-bininya ==" ,Gakupo x Kaito]

btw, SANGAT BANYAK TIPO DAN TULISAN YANG GAK LAYAK DIBACA LAINNYa #cries

jaman masih polos #uhuk, dan gak tau aturan ff #lol

just want to share it, ayo kita budayakan GakupoxKaito #noh

ini tulisan lama yang waktu itu di request sama Rika-senpai via fb :D

kebedulan ane lagi dengerin lagu Choose Me [gakupo x kaito x meiko] waktu rika-senpai req,..jadi langsung ketiban ide gitu XDD

Dan,..langsung ane ketik..! jujur di setiap ff ane selalu diselingi sedikit *little bit lah bahasa kerennya XDD yaoi gakupo x kaito..hohoho! XDD kalo buat kaitoxmeiko juga asiknya meiko jadi seme #JDAK

Wokeehh! Langsung saja.. ini ff komedi, romace, school drama, yaoi #PLAAK

OWATA..! OWATA..! XDD

=======================…my true self…..==========================

KYTE's POV

"mei-chan..! maaf aku terlambat" aku tak berani berlari karena aku membawa 2 cone ice cream vanilla yang ditumpuk dengan 1schoop ice cream coklat~ ahh~ tak ada pemandangan yang lebih menarik dari es krim ini

"…" dia diam,.. dia tak melihatku, dia justru melambai pada orang di sebrang jalan, lebih tepatnya di dalam mobil Ferrari yang ia bawa. Rambut orang di dalam Ferrari itu warna ungu panjang..sangat kontraks dengan warna mobil Ferrari yang nge-jreng

PUKK~

"ahh~.." aku menunduk. Ternyata esku meleleh dan jatuh di atas sepatu biruku, ah~ sial.. aku berjongkok untuk mengelap es itu dan membersihkannya dari sepatuku

"ini.." seseorang bertangan lentik dengan kutek merah memberiku tissue, ah! Ternyata itu meiko, kekasihku yang paling aku cinta..! walaupun,..aku lebih cinta es krimku daripada wanita pemabuk ini. aku sudah jalan 2bulan dengannya, ahh~ aku ingin bisa lebih lama dengan bidadariku ini

"..oh dia yang kau ceritakan ya..?" suara berat yang asing bagiku membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku mendongak melihat sosoknya,..ah! dia kan pengemudi Ferrari merah yang tadi lambailambaian tangan sama meikoku? Dia..tampak tampan walaupun dengan rambut anehnya. Oh tidak~ aku merasa terhina dengan inii!,..aku kan hanya memakai kaos oblong yang aku tutup dengan kemeja kotak-kotak biru yang dipadu padankan dengan celana jeans belel, dan tak lupa! Syal biru yang selalu menemaniku..sedangkan dia..! sosok berambut ungu itu tampak sangat elit..! bayangkan saja..! sepatunya hitam mengkilat bak tak ada debu sama sekali, celana jeans abu-abunya juga terlihat terawatt, dan lagi! Yang membuat penampilannya menarik mantel hitam panjang yang ia kenakan..! ah~ seperti melihat Sherlock holmes saja

"gakkun bisa kau tinggalkan aku sebbentar, aku ingin berbicara berdua dengan kaito" meiko berdiri lalu menepuk pundak lelaki berambut panjang yang ia panggil dengan 'gakkun' itu

"pasti mei-chan ^^" ia tersenyum lalu memasuki café elit yang ada di dekat sini. Hei! Mei-chan..! kan hanya aku yang boleh memanggilnya seperti itu

"…." Meiko terdiam, sambil menunduk. Sepertinya ia kasihan denganku, hoho!

"eh, mei-chan..! ini aku bawakan eskrim, tapi tadi jatuh,..jadi meiko gak apa kan gak makan es krim? Biar es krimnya buat aku aja~ kalau meiko mau, meiko bisa makan conenya kok ^^" aku menyodorkan cone yang sudah tanpa es krim pada meiko, ah~ aku tak sabar ingin melihat ia mengibaskan rambut coklatnya dan tersenyum manis

PLAAAAAAAKKKK…

"me-meiko..? kau kenapa..? ah~ aku berbuat salah lagi ya ^^ maaf~ hehe" aku mengelus-elus pipiku yang panas atas tamparan meiko. Oh iya! Kekasihku ini memang yandere. Ia sangat suka menyiksaku~ hiksz,..tapi! ia tersenyum sangaat manis saat melihatku kesakitan,..aku jadi ikhlas..heheh ^^

"…-tus..putus.." ia membuang wajahnya dariku. Eh! Dia kenapa? Kenapa suaranya bergetar begitu?

"meikoo~ hei jangan be-"

"kau itu yang harusnya jangan bercanda baKAITO..! aku sudah capai harus bersabar..! bahkan aku pakai cara kasar saja kau tetap tak berubah..!" meiko menatap mata biruku dengan tatapan serius, mata coklat hazelnya yang indah berkaca-kaca

"me-.."

"hikszz,.." air matanya tumpah, oh tuhan..! seumur-umur aku tak pernah menangani perempuan menangis kecuali anak kecil. Aku makan es krimku sekali lahap, lalu memeluk tubuh ramping meiko

PLAAAAAAKK….

"awww~" dia menamparku lagi, kenaapaaaa….!

"pokoknya aku mau putus..!" kali ini meiko menarik syal biruku sampai aku terjatuh di depannya

"AWW~…!" kami benar-benar menjadi pusat perhatian seperti ini. aduhh~ jadi malu.. tapi..ajakan putus itu "me-meiko apa kau se-.."

"kau tak usah bertanya..! harusnya kau tahu kan aku serius..! dasar kekanakan..!"

"KYAAAHH…!" aku menutupi kepalaku, oh tuhan,..jangan highhells lancip itu yang menusuk kepalaku,..aku lebih bahagia jika dikirim ke kutub utara saja.!

"…."

"..me-meiko,..? gajadi nginjeknya..?" aku mencoba membuka mataku,. Berharap ia tak jadi menginjakku. Dan BINGO..! hoho! Ia tak jadi menginjakku tapi…

"kau itu terlalu bodoh ==" sosok jangkung si'gakkun' itu menggendong sosok cantik meiko. Ternyata ia yang membatalkan adegan sadis ini, syukurlah..tapi..dia mengejekku,..oh sial~

"me-meiko.." aku berdiri, berusaha melihat sosok kekasihku itu

"hikszz,..hikszz.." meiko terisak pelan sambil membenamkan wajah cantiknya di dada bidang si'gakkun' itu

"..hh,.." si gakkun membawa meiko ke dalam mobilnya. Meninggalkanku dan keramaian ini dalam hitungan detik.

Apa salahku..? apa kata 'putus itu' serius..? ini hanya sandiwara kan..? kenapaa,..kenaapaa..! padahal aku rasa kami 'akur' saja kok,..? kenapa bisa..!

…

Sudah 3 hari sejak aku putus dengan meiko, ahh~ aku kangen teriakannya, tawa kemenangannya, bau sakenya, badannya yang sexy,.. .! aku kangen tonjokannya, tendangannya, dan tamparannya . ohh~ apakah aku masih waras. Masa kangen sama bullyannya..hh

Aku kembali memakan eskrim ke 10ku, kalau kebanyakan orang mabuk sake, beda denganku~ aku mabuk es krim~ hehehe XD

PUKK~

"ah mei-..hee..?" aku kira yang menepuk kepalaku meiko, eh ternyata,..si 'gakkun' itu,..ga nyangka bakal ketemu di taman

"hegh,..memangnya yang menepuk kepalamu hanya meiko saja apa ==" ah~ bau badannya sangat maskulin, jadi minder deh

"i-iya, begitulah..Cuma dia yang bisa tegas ke aku :)" aku tersenyum tipis sambil menatapi ice cream Häagen-Dazs di tanganku. Ah~ ini membuatku mengingat tentangnya

"kau,..tak kelainan kan? Ini kan musim dingin ==" ia melihat tumpukan ice creamku dengan tatapan 'wacchahell' khasnya

"ah,..ini sudah keseharianku,..gakkun mau :D" aku menyodorkannya eskrim Häagen-Dazsku "cukup 1750 ¥ untuk satu es krim XD"

"hh~ dasar bocah~" ia tersenyum samar, lalu mengacak-acak rambutku..ahh~ berasa jadi kucing kalo rambut di elus-elus "kau,..asal memanggilku gakkun ==" memangnya kau kenal aku~" ia mulai menyalakan rokoknya dan menghisapnya..uwoo..! keren..! jadi inget dulu coba ngerokok malah batuk-batuk mulu dan gaboleh makan es krim..! sial~

"oh~ itu,..waktu itu meiko memanggilmu gakkun"

"hmm…~" ia asik menghirup rokoknya. Jadi hangat deh udara deket dia

"eh! Ngomong-ngomong meiko..?" aku jadi makin teringat dengannya

"oh dia,..seperti biasa,..kau tahu sendiri kan?"

"A-apa dia sedih putus denganku..?"

"dia sangat bahagia, dia bilang 'bebanku hilaang' dengan tawa lepas~ jadi seneng ngeliat dia kek gitu " gakkun tersenyum lagi, kyah~ senyumannya..setiap kali mau senyum keren pasti mukaku kram #PLAAK "oh iya, siapa namamu? Aku kamui gakupo anak sma X,..kalau kau?"

"Ah~ jadi namamu gakupo ya XD,..aku kaito shion ^^ kelas 2 sma X,..eh..? kita di sma yang sama.."

"bodoh == masa kau baru sadar.." ia mengacak-acak rambutku lagi, ahh~ senangnyaa~ "tapi aku kakak kelasmu,..padahal aku sangat terkenal..masa kau tak kenal..keterlaluan ==" ah~ ia mengejekku

"kamui..gaku..po..AKH…!" oh tuhan..! aku ingat..! dia kan makhluk yang bisa dibilang meguasai para perempuan di sekolah. OMG..! OMG..! gw duduk sama makhluk se keren dia…uuwaaa…! Harus diabadikan..! fotofotoo,.oh damn,..hape gw di rumah =="

"gw panggil lu kaito aja ya ?"

"eh,..terserah gakkun…"

"…" hening..

"baka,..kenapa tetep panggil gakkun gitu..! yang panggil gitu kan cewe-cewe gw..!"

"cewe-cewe..akh..! berarti meiko..?"

"iya, dia pacar gw, kenapa..?"

"…." Gilaak,,..! berasa drop death dengan bekson lagunya olga yang hancur hatiku gw..!..pantes aja meiko segampang itu tinggalin gw..! ternyataa~ ternyataa~ TAT

"tapi, …"

"apa..?" aku melihatnya dengan tatapan 'cepet kasih tau gw!'

"jangan potong perkataan orang dan natap orang dengan tatapan gitu padahal fisiklu lebih lemah dari meiko"

"gw galemaahh…!"seperti yang aku lihat dari meiko. Biasanya ia akan berdiri dan menampar,..aku praktekkan dan..

"s-ssaakiitt~.."

"baka.." tanganku dengan mudah di giring oleh gakupo dan menguncinya di balik punggungku, uwaa..! aku gabisa geraak..! padahal ia kan duduk, tapi tenaganya luar biasa,..bener-bener sosok yang ngimbangin meiko deh~..jadi mulai rela kalau meiko sama dia TwT "bodoh,..seharusnya gerakan tanganmu lebih kencang tahu.." kurasakan tangannya mulai mengendur, eh! Jangan dilepaass..!

"eekhh…!" aku kehilangan keseimbanganku saat ia melepaskan kedua tanganku alhasil,..kalian tahu kan posisi kami? Aku berada di pangkuannya,…aduh =/= kan berabe kalo keliatan orang

"…..luu~ minggir minggir,..jangan disitu~ ntar rusak marga kamui 'prince' gakupo gw..!"

Sreeettttt~~

"uwaahh…!" ia dengan mudah menggendongku, tak tanggung-tanggung dengan bridal style..! aduhh! Wajahku pasti memerah

"heii..! banyak orang disini bodoh..! eh! Bukan berarti kalau sepi aku mau di gendong-gendong..!"aku memegang pundaknya takut,..bisa saja ia menjatuhkanku secara tiba-tiba seperti tayangan smack down di televisi

"bodoh jangan teriak bodoh,..lagipula siapa yang mau terus-terusan menggendong lelaki aneh sepertimu" ia menurunkanku secara perlahan di bangku putih taman itu

"jadi kalau lelaki gak aneh kamu mau ya?" aku menatapnya dengan tatapan 'ohh~ ternyata sang prince seperti ini'

"bukan maksud kata-kataku seperti itu bodoh ==" ia mendesah pelan lalu kembali duduk di sampingku.."jangan kegeeran ya..?"

"iya~..aku tak geer, hanya besar kepala :D"

"hhh~.." ia mengusap keningnya, sepertinya ia lelah dengan obrolan ini, atau..cape karena menggendongku..aduh! aku berat ya..?

"nih~.." aku memberinya tissue

"eh..? sankyuu~.." ia mengelap keringat yang meluncur perlahan di wajah tampannya sampai leher jenjangnya,..uwah~ lehernya baguss,..kalau leherku kan selalu di tutup syal..aduh~ benar-benar perbedaan yang mencolok

"mau ngomong apa..?" aku kembali memakan es krimku sambil menantikan setiap kata yang meluncur dari bibir lelaki tampan itu

"….memangnya kau tak sadar? Meiko menangis saat memutuskanmu,.. kau bisa tahu kenapa kan..?"

"uhmm~…"aku kembali mengingat kejadian tersebut, ah iya! Itu pertama kalinya aku melihat meiko menangis bukan karena persediaan sake habis

"..ia sangat berat meninggalkanmu,..bahkan sampai sekarangpun ia masih mencintaimu kai,.."

"ehh..! be-benarkahh..! kenapa meiko gak ngajak balikan aja..? :D" oh tuuhaaann..! aku sangat bahagiaa..! bener-bener berasa dijatohin truk es krim MAGNUM deh w

"meiko gak sebodoh itu yang mau balikan sama makhluk bodoh.." ia sudah menghabiskan 1 puntung rokok, cepat juga "jika meiko jadi pacarmu lagi,..itu hanya membuat hati meiko sakit..harusnya kau sadar itu..? apalagi meiko lebih tua 1tahun darimu…fikirannya sudah dewasa kai..? ia butuh pacar yang lebih dewasa darinya, bisa mengimbanginya..yah~ walaupun ia juga suka type humor,..tapi gak sampai idiot sepertimu"

"…" aku terdiam,..benar yang dikatakannya,..wajar saja jika ia dijuluki prince of love

"maaf aku pakai kata idiot, tapi aku benar-benar tak habis fikir,..sebenarnya hanya seberapa besar cintamu pada meiko huh.? Bahkan yang aku lihat kau lebih cinta pada es krimmu"

"…." Aku kembali terdiam, lidahku seperti kelu dibuatnya

"..meiko sering curhat denganku sebelum dia memutuskanmu,..kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya aku yang mengusulkan kalian untuk putus"

PLAAKK

OMG..! tanganku refleks menamparnya, berbarengan dengan mataku yang sudah berkaca-kaca

"…."dia diam, malah menyalakan rokok keduanya.."aku pantas mendapatnya, kau pasti sakit kan tahu ini,..apalagi,..aku memacarinya saat kau berpacaran dengannya.."

"…" jadi dia tak menghindar karena merasa bersalah?

"shh~.." ia menghisap rokok keduanya "tapi..alangkah bodohnya aku jika aku tak menyuruh meiko memutuskanmu…dari pertama bertemu saja aku sudah menyayangkan hubungan kalian…"ia mengelus-elus punggungku, sepertinya berusaha membuatku lebih nyaman dan tenang

"…." Aku hanya terdiam sambil meremas ujung syalku

"..kau sudah buat banyak kesalahan hari itu..pertama. kau terlambat..kedua. kau lebih memilih membelikan es krim cone, bukannya membawanya pergi ke kedai es krim..yang murah taka pa, yang penting bisa bersamamu itu cukup..kalau es krim cone dan memakannya sambil berjalan..itu kan tak sopan"

"…." Oh tuhan~ aku hanya dapat terdiam, penjelasannya benar

"ketiga,..kau ceroboh..terus melihatku dengan tatapan bingung begitu, padahal shibuya itu ramai, badanmu yang lemah pasti gampang tersenggol-senggol…keempat..saat eskrimmu jatuh, harusnya kau biarkan saja dan lebih mementingkan meiko, walau bagaimanapun..lebih lama meiko yang datang daripada es krim cone itu..kau malah mementingkan mengelap sepatumu..dan yang paling aku tak habis fikir, kau menawarkan 'only the cone' pada meiko, apa kau itu dungu.! Bodoh! Ah~ aku tahu kau idiot!,..hatinya sakit banget pasti!,.. ia telah menunggu lama untuk kedatanganmu dan yang kau berikan hanya cone..!" aku dapat merasakannya dari nada perkataan gakupo,..ia mulai emosi di akhir kata

"..ma-maaf.."

"jangan meminta maaf padaku,..meminta maaflah pada meiko,..bayangkan sekali bertemu saja kau sudah melakukan hal fatal, aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana keadaan kalian saat berpacaran"

"tapi! Aku sudah berusaha meminta maaf dan menenangkannya saat mena-"

"menenangkan dengan tangan belepotan es krim, kesalahan keenammu.." ah~ ia memotong kata-kataku.."aku bisa maklum soal itu,..kau kan orangnya ceroboh , akupun kalau panic mungkin akan ceroboh juga, tapi tak seceroboh kau..apa kau sadar? Meiko selalu menggunakan pakaian terbaru dan tampil menarik di setiap kencan,.."

"…" ah! Aku tak sadar soal itu..! tapi memang juga sih,..bahkan ia sering tampil manis dengan rok aksen tumpuk dan baju yang tertutup, tak seperti kesehariannya

"dan kau malah memakai baju aneh seperti itu == bisa kan sedikit elit dan terlihat dewasa di depannya.."

".." aku baru sadar, ternyata kesalahan ku begitu banyak,…khh~

"….." tangan hangat gakupo mengusap air mata yang baru saja meluncur dari pipi pucatku "menangislah,.."

"ta-tapii,..k-katanya lelaki gak boleh nangis..eh..?" ia menyampirkan syal panjangnya yang mirip sorban itu di kepalaku

"tak ada yang tahu kalau kau lelaki sekarang, apalagi kau lebih pendek dariku." Ia merangkulku,.memnbuat kepalaku menurut untuk menempel di dadanya yang bidang. Aku merasa nyaman,..rasa inikah yang dirasakan meiko saat itu "..shhh~.." ia mengelus-elus punggungku dan seketika itu tangisku pecah..aku tak peduli lagi,..yang penting aku ingin menangis sekarang,..menangis atas kebodohanku selama ini

…

Bel tanda istirahat sudah di bunyikan sejak 5 menit yang lalu. Dan aku sudah menyantap es krimku di kantin. Uhm~ kalau boleh jujur,..aku mencari sosoknya dan bingo! Aku menemukannya,..penampilannya yang mencolok sangat gampang untuk di temui,..didukung dengan badannya yang jangkung dan rambutnya yang panjang.. uhh~.aku pakai buku ipa yang aku bawa..bisa berabe kalau ia lihat aku sedang memperhatikannya

"kaito,..apa yang kau lihat..?" gadis cantik berambut smokey pink mengambil buku ipa yang aku pakai untuk menutupi wajahku, padahal pandanganku tertuju pada sosok jangkung berambut ungu yang diikat ala samurai..siapa lagi kalau bukan gakupo kamui, si price sekolah.

"oh dia,..kenapa kau suka..?" JLEB..! berasa ditelan tuna raksasa, kenapa kata-kata itu hanya dapat membuatku merona memerah, aku tak dapat menolak kata-kata gadis cantik bernama luka itu yang selalu tepat sasaran. Mustahil kan aku suka sama dia..? kalau mengidolakan mungkin iya

"..kenapa ia sangat popular ya..?" pertanyaanku nyeleweng "apa luka suka dia"

"jangan sembarangan kamu ==" ia melayangkan buku ipa dan memukulkannya ke kepalaku

"aaww…! Sakiit lukaa~" aku hanya dapat mengerucutkan bibirku sambil mengelus-elus kepalaku yang baru saja terkena buku ipa yang tebal itu

"eh,..lukaa.. kaito ^^" gakupo melambai ke arahku,..ah~ ketahuan,..tubuh tegapnya dengan pasti mendekat kea rah kami,..aduh! jadi berdebar-debar,..aku jadi malu jika berhadapan dengannya gara-gara kejadian seminggu yang lalu di taman

"mau apa kau ==" luka menekuk lengannya di dada,..sepertinya sang pro anti gakupo.. aku heran teman sekelasku ini kenapa tak punya rasa enggan pada gakupo

"ah~ megurine-chama~ tolong jangan begitu kepada saya gozaru~"…ia duduk di depan kami, dan logat gakupo yang berubah membuatku bingung

"..hentikan logat sok'mu itu baKamui ==" kali ini buku ipaku melayang di kepala gakupo

"aduhh~,..tapi megurine-chama suka saya kan gozaru ka ^^"

"…" wajah luka merona memerah "aku hanya suka logatmu saat seperti ini.."

"ah..! kalau begitu gozaru, mulai sekarang saya akan memakai logat seperti ini saja gozaru :D siapa tahu megurine-chama mau menerimaku gozaru~ ^^"

"…gamau,.. kau tak jera-jera ya! Padahal aku sudah menolakmu ribuan kali!" luka melempar buku ipaku ke wajah tampan gakupo lalu berjalan meninggalkan kami berdua

"uhh..?" aku hanya menegrnyitkan dahiku, pasti sakit dilempar gitu,..apalagi buku ipaku jarang dibuka, sudah pasti masih ada lembaran kertas yang tajam

"yandere ==" gumam gakupo pelan lalu melihat buku ipaku "kaito-donno, apakah ini milikmu gozaru ka?" ia menyodorkan bukuku ke arahku,..aduhh~ ketahuan deh kalau aku jarang buka buku ipa

"uhm,.a-arigatoo.." eh! Kenapa jadi gagap begini

"eh~ tadi luka manis ya :)" ia memindah duduknya di sampingku sambil meneruskan memakan roti isinya

"…." Kenapa hatiku terasa terbakar seperti ini

"ah~ aku tahu,..tipemu kan yang perhatian seperti meiko,..tapi kita sama-sama menyukai tipe yandere sepertinya ^^"

"…" aku hanya terdiam dan melihat gakupo dengan bingung

"jaga rahasia ini ya..? selama ini,..sebanyak apapun pacarku,..aku hanya mencintai luka seoramg ^^,..ehh~ tapi sialnya ia tak pernah menerima cintaku,..siall~ =="

"k-keena- napa suka?" aku berusaha bertanya,..aku benar-benar penaaran, apa sebab gakupo menyukai luka yang terkenal sangat cuek dan yandere sesekolah padahal ia dapat mendapatkan meiko atau siapapun yang lebih dari luka

"…dia itu manis ^^, aku suka rambut panjangnya,..sifatnya yang malu-malu kucing,..matanya..semuaa dehh~!"

"..suka manis?" kenapa kosa kataku jadi berubah seperti ini sih.. .

"tidak, aku suka pahit ==" ia menelan habis roti isinya lalu meminum susu kotaknya "..iya,..aku suka tipe manis,..itu membuatku ingin melindunginya terus ^^..ah~ jadi bayangin luka kalau pake dress pendek yang ngeliatanin kaki jenjangnyaa w"

"…."tipe manis ya,..dress yang ngeliatanin kakinya..?"

"kalau kaito sendiri? Kenapa suka meiko"

"manis, dress pendek.."

"hee..? ==" gakupo menggaruk rambut panjangnya, sepertinya tak mengerti dengan kata-kataku

"ah eh..? tadi gakkun ngomong apa?" ampun! Jangan-jangan tadi kedengeran jelas lagi~ maluunya akuuu~ /

"hem~ ^^,..manis.."

GLEEK~… 'manis' itu di tujukan kepada siapaa..! uwaa…! Jangan aku jangan buat aku berharap

"kau manis, wajahmu memerah gitu,..keliatan jelas tahu~ makanya, jangan pucat-pucat kalau punya kulit ^^" ia mengacak-acak rambutku lagi,..ahh~ senangnya saat-saat ini

"…" aaaa~ aku merasa ingin meledak..!

"oh iya,..aku udah putus sama meiko,.,tenang aja~,..meiko bakal dapet pengganti yang lebih baik dari kita berdua kok ^^.."

"j-jangan ungkit-ungkit soal dia lagi.." ahh! Kenapa gakkun malah membahasnya..! ini kan selalu membuatku menangis

"..eh~ mau nangis..? apa mau aku peluk lagi kek waktu i- AWW…!" aku lempar buku ipaku dengan luka's style dan ternyata manjur..! style itu berhasil membuat seorang kamui meringis kesakitan

"hohoho! 1-0..!" aku tertawa lepas lalu berlari meninggalkan lelaki tampan yang sepertinya sedang mengumpagt itu.

…..

Sepulang sekolah aku langsung melangkahkan kakiku ke mall dekat sekolahku,..aku fikir aku dapat menetralkan fikiranku yang aneh-aneh..tapi nyatanya tidak

Manis,..dress,..kaki jenjang..akhh..! kenapa hal-hal yang dikatakan gakupo soal tipe kesukaannya itu selalu terngiang dikepalaku..! apa-apaan inii..! masa benar apa kata luka akalu aku menyukainya,..ta-tapi..gakupo kan seperti cinta mati sama si yandere luka TAT…ini seperti penolakan tak langsung

"AAARRGHHHTTT…..!"

"…" seluruh mata melihatku. Uwooooo mati akuu~ aku hanya dapat meringis kecil sambil berjalan melewati keramaian ini.

…..

Kakiku terhenti di depan sebuah toko yang memampang baju-baju wanita, yang~ benar benar manis,..ahh~ andai saja aku dapa memakainya~ bagimana respon gakupo ya~

Dan pandanganku tertuju pada mini dress putih model kemben dengan pita biru muda yang meligkar di bagian dadanya..maniss sekalii

"ada yang bisa saya Bantu.."

"ekhh..a-aahh…saya hanya melihat-lihat saja kok ^^" ternyata salah satu pelayan toko. Asal bukan teman-temanku tak masalah lah

"pakaian ini memang sangat simple namun terlihat manis ^^ perhatian utamanya terdapat pada pita di bagian dadanya ini yang di desain mirip dengan sabuk memang..apa anda ingin memberinya untuk pacar anda? Atau untuk cosplay? Sepertinya, anda cocok memakai ini.."

"….." cosplay,..kata-kata itu terus terngiang di kepalaku,..cosplay..! aku bisa kan memakai pakaian manis dengan alasan cosplay dan memamerkannya pada gakupo..! hoho,.

"tuan..?"

"ah~ apa boleh di coba terlebih dahulu..?" aku menatap pelayan itu dengan tatapan berharap

"tentu ^^,..silahkan kamar gantinya di sebelah situ.." ia menunjuk kamar ganti dan aku langsung membawa dress itu ikut masuk denganku di dalam kamar ganti

…

Uwahh..! benar saja,..bagian pita di dadanya sedikit memberikan bentuk dada di tubuhku,.. ukurannya pas,..tak memberikan sisi lelaki di badanku.. kecuali jakun dan rambutku..=w=" ah~ aku baru sadar kalau kaki jenjangku tak kalah dengan kaki meiko,..putih mulus tanpa bulu seperti iklan V**T #PLAAK,..apa karena aku jarang memakai celana pendek?

"foto foto..!" aku merapihkan rambutku yang tadinya jabrik lalu mengeluarkan ponselku kan mengabadikan moment ini,.ah,..kaca full badan~ ini yang paling aku suka saat di kamar ganti,..langsung saja aku foto diriku du kaca,..bukan hanya 1,.bahkan berkali kali dengan pose yang menurutku manis~ (author :: kalo kaito yang foto bukan manis =="tapi alay XDD,..*dilempar truk es krim*)

"wah manis juga ternyata~.."

"ekh,.."…aku berhenti melaksanakan kegiatan narsis riaku, tak salah lagi! Ini suara gakupo..! aku kenal inii..! tapi,..kenapa rambutnya jadi hitam pendek sedikit gondrong dengan poni yang panjang seperti cosplay,..apa ia memang sedang cosplay, bajunya juga casual,..memakai mantel panjang warna biru tua yang selalu cocok dengan tubuh jangkungnya,..ditambah kemeja putih dan celana abu-abunya

"pakai ini,..setidaknya menutup bagian pundakmu yang mirip lelaki"ia memberikan kantung belanja. "Maaf aku seenaknya masuk ruang ganti ya~.." ia menggaruk tengkuknya sambil menatapku dari atas sampai bawah..

"ke-kenapa melihatku seperti itu.." uwahh…! Aku sangat maaluu..! bisa-bisa ia ilfeel denganku lalu tak mau kenaldenganku..! bisa mati aku..!

"setidaknya, gantilah sepatumu..masa pakai sepatu cowo gitu..berapa ukuran kakimu?"

"eh-e-empat puluh ."

"sudah kuduga kecil, jadi kau pakai yang lebih besar?"

"eh-i-iya,.."

"tunggu biar aku carikan..kau pakai saja dulu itu,..manis ^^ heheh~.." ia berlari keluar kamar ganti, meninggalkan aku sendiri kembali di kamar ganti yang sempit ini..kedatangannya bagaikan jelangkung yang datang tak dijemput pulang tak di antar,..dan juga bagaikan sekilas info,..info penting yang hanya sebentar.. btw, apa ini..? aku mengambil benda yang berada di dalam tas kertas putih itu

"w-wig panjang..?" aku sangat kaget saat melihat wig panjang berwarna coklat tua itu, jadi gakupo memintaku memakai ini..? apa mau makhluk itu sih..! tapi,..yang aku bingungkan, aku tetap saja menurut mengenakan wig itu. Ternyata wig curly gantung 80 cm dengan poni rata yang menutupi warna alisku yang biru..dia..selain pintar soal percintaan ternyata pintar soal style juga :) jadi makin su- ah..! aku tak menyukainya..!

"maaf lama..eh,,..ini "ia kembali masuk ke ruang ganti lalu memberikanku kotak, "kamu ka-kaito kan….?" Ia malah bertanya dengan tampang anehnya saat melihatku yang sudah pakai wig,..aku hanya tersenyum dan dibalas oleh wajah tampannya yang meringis malu..yang aku yakin itu berisi sepatu, "pakailah,..bukan hells kok ^^ sama ini,..kau pasti dingin kalau tetap memakai itu.."ia menyampirkan mantel yang warnanya mirip dengan mantel yang ia kenakan

"a-arigato,."aku memakai mantel itu, kalau suruh jujur sih ini benar-benar dingin, gilak aja..! punggungku keliatan jelas,..ditambah kakiku yang jenjang juga

"kancingnya jangan di kaitin ya,..biarin keliatan dressnya yang manis"

"k-kan dingin~.."

"gw bakal angetin lu kok ^^"blush..! kata-katanya, uhh~ sudah dapat kuduga mukaku seperti eskrim saus stroberi

"…" aku memilih untuk terdiam lalu berjongkok mengganti sepatuku dengan boots hitam selutut yang ternyata gakupo beli tadi

"hei..?"

"uhm..?"

"kau tegang ya..?" KYAAHH….! Kata-katanya membuatku ingin su- I –ci – de..!lebih JLEB dari kata-kata luka "kelihatan tuh di kaca,..inget kamu pakai rok sekarang.." aku melihat tubuhnya di kaca,..ia seperti menahan tawa..dan ahaa~… aku menemukan titik skak matnya..!

"kau juga tegang kan? Kelihatan tuh, makanya jangan pakai celana ketat.." aku berdiri setelah selesai memakai boots itu lalu tersenyum manis pada gakupo "1 point lagi untukku~ ^^"

"d-damn.." wajah tampannya merona memerah,..ahh! tampan sekali .

"hehehee ^^.." aku hanya berusaha bertingkah normal saja,..padahal jantungku berdegub tak karuan dan wajahku makin memerah

"a-aku tak menyangka kaito manis juga kalau seperti ini…" aku dapat melihat dan merasakannya,..bibir gakupo bergetar pelan dan ia sedikit tergagap,..apa dia ragu mengatakan ini

"….gakkun tetap tampan kalau seperti ini,.."

"a-apa maksudmu..?"

"apa yang aku katakan..!"..aku menunduk malu,..oh tuhan,,jangan jangan aku benar-benar menagtakannya..

"….." gakupo memasukkan seragam sekolah,sepatu, dan tasku ke dalam tas belanjaan yang sudah kosong,.."kau bilang es krim Häagen-Dasz tadi,.."ia melirikku dengan senyuman yang aku tak dapat mengartikannya

"..eh..? be-benarkah..?" aahh~ aku semakin gugup,..! ditambah aku berada di ruang ganti yang berukuran 1x2 m berdua dengan gakupo

"uhmm~,.."ia memelukku,..akh! akhirnya,..aku sudah lama merindukan pelukan hangatnya,..apa! memangnya salah,..author saja pengen dipeluk gakupo..! (author nulis sambil cemburu ==")

Tangan hangatnya mengelus leherku,..oh tuhan..! napsu gw kalo gini..!

"shh~.." ia menghirup aroma leherku perlahan, membuatku semakin terangsang dan tak dapat berfikir jernih

"Ahhh~,.." aku malah mendesah pelan,..! OH MY GAKUPO~ wacchadoing!,..

"desahanmu seperti perempuan kai ^^" ia tertawa pelan," untung saja wanginya cocok untukmu,.." ia memberikan sebotol kecil parfum..

"bau permen karet..?" aku menunduk melihat sebotol parfum kecil yang kini ada di tanganku

"pakailah, untuk menutupi bau lelakimu,..eh! kau semakin tegang ya,..untung punyamu kecil,.jadi gak keliatan kalau pakai dress gitu ^^.." ia menautkan kancing mantel panjangnya, sudah kuduga,..pasti untuk menutupi miliknya yang tegang dan sangat terlihat itu,..padahal celananya tak begitu ketat~

"…." Aku hanya dapat teridam tak bisa menjawab kata-kata pemuda tampan yang ada di depanku ini,..dan tetap bergelut dengan fikiran-fikiranku

"apa kau suka aku?" JLEB..!

"a-apa maksudmu,..aku tak suka dengamu"

"berarti cinta.." JLEB..! JLEB..! kata kata itu,..gilaak,…..! mau ngomong yang sebenernya ntar mau ditaro mana mukaku..! kalo boong,..aku kan gabisa boong..! dan bohong itu dosa~ inga inga XDD

Aku melihat tangannya melambai di depanku,..ah~ sepertinya aku bengong lagi,..

"so..?" ia tersenyum,.ahh~ wajahnya sangat tampan saat tersenyum!

"a-apa aku harus menjawabnya.." aku tetap menunduk,..

Chuu~..

Aku terbelalak kaget,..makhluk yang di elu-elukan sebagai seorang prince ini mengecup bibirku yang bergetar malu,..ini bukan mimpiiii kan..!

"tak usah di jawab, aku sudah tahu dari gerak gerikmu kok ^^,..gak nyangka perbincangan tentang luka malah buat kamu nekad berpenampilan seperti ini.." ia mendorong tubuhku sampai aku terhimpit tembok lalu mengelus elus pipiku lembut

"ta-tapi gakkun memang suka kan yang begini..~" aku tetap menunduk,..walaupun hatiku berpesta pora bahagia

"..hem,..iya ^^.." ia kembali mengecup bibirku dengan hangat.. ahh~ meiko saja tak pernah menciumku,… kenapa bukan sosok wanita lain yang ada di fikiranku, malah sosok pemuda tampan inii..!

"g-gakkun~.." aku berusaha melepas kecupan itu

"uhm..?" ia menempelkan jidatnya dan hidungnya dengan hidungku,..ia benar-benar berpengalaman manangani uke..!

"a-a-apa kau hanya memainkan aku? Apa kau kehabisan stock perempuan? Kenapa aku..?" kata-kata itu terlintas begitu saja saat aku mengingat bahwa sosoknya itu playboy

"aku kan playboy jika sebagai gakupo,..dan lagi == aku masih normal,..aku tak menyukai laki-laki"

JLEBmomment lagi deh..! makin sakit aja nih ati TAT,..kata iklan the botol sos** mah,..makan ati aku makaan aatiii..! .

"tapi entah kenapa itu tak berlaku untuku kaito,." Ia mengecup bibirku lagi seperti kelaparan saja ==

"m-maksudnya."

"same with u~,.."ia memeluk tubuhku "kau itu,..benar-benar membuatku ingin memilikimu..! tahu! Sikapmu yang terlalu lugu itu membuatku ingin melindungimu,..bibirmu yang menggoda dan,..apalagi..sekarang aku melihat tubuhmu yang seperti ini,..siapa sih yang gak pengen.."

"1 pont lagi buat aku :).." aku tersenyum sangaat bahagiaa..! aku membalas peluknya dan membiarkan kepalaku terbenam di dada bidangnya

"untukmu, beribu-ribu,..bahkan tak terhingga aku berikan point untukmu~.."ahh~ ini ya yang sering disebut-sebut gombalan sang prince,..aku kena juga =/=

"eh.." aku mendongak melihat wajahnya yang tersenyum aneh , dan lagi..aku rasakan tangannya meremas pantatku dan mengelus pahaku

"1 point untukku ya sayang ^^" ia mengecup hidungku dengan gemas. Uh..aku tak kuat lagi..

"meessuumm…..!"

...

Owarii – XDD owata i=owata~

Daku balik lagi ke genre yaoi komedi,..hohoooXDD aku turut bahagia menulisnya XDD sungguh! Apalagi ditemani

°Choose Me – Gakupo x Kaito x Meiko

°Dancing Love – Gakupo x Meiko

Bagaimana dengan fanfic ini,..hohohoo~ komen dibutuhkan yaa XDD

reviewnyah dan kripik pedes pliss :D


End file.
